The Games Fate Plays
by TurtleHugs
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin run into each other on the street, literally. What happens when Sesshomaru offers Rin a job and a place to live in her time of desperation? Sess


**Disclaimer:** _I own all Inuyasha characters! -Lawyers raise flaming pitchforks- Okay, okay! Maybe I don't..._

The Games Fate Plays

Rin walked down the street carrying a black leather binder. She was so engrossed in her thoughts about how much she hated her boss that she didn't see the man infront of her.

They collided and her binder dropped onto the ground, scattering papers everywhere.

"Oh shit!" she cursed herself and bent over to pick it all up. When she straightened she was surprised to see the man hand her some papers. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and…." She trailed off and looked up at him.

He had long, silver hair and amber eyes. His face was well set and very handsome. _Must be a youkai, _she thought.

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention either." He looked down at her from his full height of 6'0, raising an eyebrow in amusement at how short she was. _I don't think I've ever seen an adult that's only 4'10. _He commented on it and she replied viciously.

"Goddamn it all! I'm not short! And I'm not a fuckin' midget!"She quickly glanced at her watch. "Awww… Hell! I'm late again." _Can this day get any worse?_ She prayed to all the kamis it wouldn't. "Sorry, I gotta go!" She ran down the street, dodging pedestrians.

The man watched, when she ran down the street, cursing wildly, he chuckled and continued on his way. _Interesting person,_ he thought as he walked down the crowed sidewalk.

**§ §**

Rin sat at her desk and leaned back in her chair. It squeaked horribly, sounding like nails on a chalkboard. _Naraku is such an ass!_

_**Flashback**_

Rin ran, gasping for air, through the doors of Naraku Corps. Her boss was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Sorry Naraku, sir. Someone ran into me on the street and—" She spoke hurridly, blaming the man that **she** ran into.

"One more time and you're fired!" He interrupted.

"Yes sir!"

_**End**_

Rin sighed and sat up straight again. She had to finish typing Naraku's speech. Pressing the 'play' button on her recorder she began to type.

**§ §**

Rin stepped out into the cool, dark night. Her shift was finally over and she had gladly turned it over to the next person.

She shivered when the wind blew against the tiny fingers that gripped her binder. She should've brought gloves.

When she reached her apartment building she was thankful she was on the first floor. She was way too tired to climb the stairs and it was an old building so there was no elevator.

Unlocking the door to apartment 6 she pushed it open and turned on the light. Stepping inside she surveyed the room. Everything was exactly as she'd left it.

You had to be careful in this part of town. Although, she was very rarely robbed.

Sighing, she tossed her purse on the couch and made her way to the bedroom. Without bothering to turn on this light she stepped out of her clothes and into a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of light gray sweatpants. She slipped into her bed and fell asleep instantly.

**§ §**

Rin slept until 12 the next morning. When she finally did wake up she was blinded by a blast of sunlight.

She got dressed, brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail and headed out the door. Walking across the hall she knocked on the door of apartment 5. The door opened and an elderly lady appeared.

"Hullo Gran Keade!" Rin chirped. Keade wasn't really her grandmother but they were very close.

"Hello Rin. Today I'll be needing ye to get my drugs refilled at the pharmacy." Keade handed her two empty orange bottles. Every Saturday Rin ran errands for her Gran.

"Okay! I'll be back soon." The elder woman smiled, shook her head and shut the door. _That girl is too kind to an old fool like me._

Rin stuffed the bottles in her purse. Leaving the building she was reminded by a cold blast of air that it was almost winter and she needed a new coat.

She walked to the nearest bus stop and stood amongst the other people. One person, way ahead of her, had silver hair. _Could that be— _The bus arrived and everyone hustled to get on.

By the time they got on all of the seats were taken. About five other people stood, holding onto the silver bar about them. Rin didn't even bother reaching for it. She knew she wasn't tall enough.

Sesshomaru stood behind her. He watched with mild interest to see what she would do. He was quite surprised to see her make no move to even attempt grabbing the bar. She couldn't just stand there, hold onto nothing. And yet, that's exactly what she did.

The bus rumbled away from the curb. Rin stumbled forward a little but, as she got adjusted to the movement she found her balance.

The bus made a sudden, sharp turn, and Rin lurched forward. Seconds before she hit the person infront of her, she was pulled backwards, against someone's chest.

Turning around in his arms she saw golden eyes and silver hair. Her face lit up.

"Hey!"

"Hello, I don't believe we've been introduced properly. I'm Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Rin Riari. It's nice to meet you…. Sorry about yesterday."

"Likewise, and again, it's no problem." Rin was just now aware of their current predicament. Sesshomaru's arms were wrapped around Rin's waist and she was merely inches from his chest.

Blushing prettily she stepped away; as if sensing her discomfort one of his hands dropped down to his side and the other rose to her shoulder. Rin knew he was only trying to help so she said nothing about it and changed the topic.

"So, where do you work?"

"Taisho Inc."

"Oh… duh. Sorry, stupid question."

The bus stopped quickly and if it wasn't for the hand lying firmly on her shoulder Rin would have definitely crashed into someone. They piled off and Sesshomaru asked where she was going. When she told him he declared he would accompany her, for, such a pretty lady should never roam the streets alone.

Rin blushed. "Alright but I told Gran I'd hurry….she needs meds refilled and I think she's low on grocery's ….ah well…I'll get her some anyway. It's not like she'd tell me. Claims I'm too kind, too kind my ass." She rambled on and on about her Gran. Seemed to him she was talking more to herself than anyone else.

He listened to her talk until she stopped suddenly with a flushed face.

"Sorry, I was rambling and–"

"It's okay."

"Alright," Rin laughed nervously as they passed through the pharmacy doors, heading towards the back where they refilled medications. Stepping up to the counter she spoke, "hey Sango! Keade's arthritis and asthma pills are running low." She pulled two orange bottles out of her purse and placed them on the counter.

"Hey shorty, haven't seen you around here for a while!"

"Gran hasn't been telling me anything lately. I know for a fact she's low on food and her pills ran out last week! You'd think after…" She glanced sideways at Sesshomaru. "After all that she would let me help out!" Rin said indignantly. Sango smiled knowingly and left them to go refill the bottles. Sesshomaru knew better than to ask.

Rin hopped up onto the counter and swung her legs aimlessly, already bored.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I dunno…. Just felt like saying it." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Sango returned, nudging Rin so she'd get off the counter, which she knew she wasn't supposed to be sitting on. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. You know how I am."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey," Rin punched her playfully, "That wasn't very nice!"

"Yeah… I know. Bye-bye Shorty! Have fun with your boyfriend!" She handed Rin the small orange bottles.

"Sango," she whined, pouting. "You're so mean!"

"I know, but you still love me, right?"

"Of course, but you don't need me for that! You've got Miroku."

"Now look who's being mean!"

"Yep, bye!"

**§ §**

Rin pushed the cart this way and that, filling it with things her Gran liked. She suddenly remembered something important, excusing herself from Sesshomaru, and stepped into the next aisle. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Sango! I forgot, set aside a day next month, we need to go shopping. I really need a new coat."

"Why next month?"

"Because, I'm spending this month's pay on Gran and the bills. Hey! Maybe when I'm done I can get myself a gumball!" Rin made a joke out of it, though Sango didn't laugh. "She needed food, Sango. She helped me then, I'm just returning the favor now."

"Oh, Rin; I understand that, I really do but weren't you talking about those shoes you needed too?"

"…….Maybe….."

"**AND** the coat?"

"Okay, I get it. But, until Naraku gets an 8 foot pole shoved up his ass I'm stuck with what I've got. And you don't see me complaining. Now, we're going shopping next month! I have to get back to Sesshomaru, left him over there all alone. Bye, try not to hit Miroku too hard!" The phone clicked off. Unknown to Rin, Sesshomaru had hear the whole conversation.

When Rin returned Sesshomaru took a good look at her. It was only the beginning of October so she wasn't yet wearing a coat; a blue hoody adorned its place. He glanced down at her shoes. They were old, and you could tell.

Deciding it wasn't any of his business Sesshomaru followed Rin to the check-out line where the cashier bagged the food and took Rin's money.

"Fifty cents is your change. Have a good day."

"Thanks." Rin smiled and pulled out her cell phone. She texted Sango.

_Hey, you wanna gumball? I got enough for 2!_

Rin and Sesshomaru browsed around the market, wandering aimlessly.

"Well, I gotta get going then, Gran's gonna need this stuff.

"Alright," but before Rin could turn away Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and wrote quickly on her palm. "That's my number… Can I have yours?" Rin blushed but took the pen and quickly scribbled on his wrist.

"Bye!" She turned and ran, hiding her furiously red face.

**§ §**

"Gran!" Rin knocked on the door but then invited herself in. "Your meds and groceries are in the kitchen!" Gran Keade came into the kitchen where Rin was putting everything away.

"Rin, do not keep spending your money on me. I know you cannot afford it."

"I'm going to take care of you," Rin squared her jaw as her stubborn side kicked in. "And it's my money so I'll spend it on whoever I want to! Gran, why can't you let me help out?"

"You're being to kind."

"Bullshit! This is nothing compared to what you did for me all those years ago!" The old woman said nothing and pulled Rin into her arms. "You did what my own mother should have done! Gran, you are my mother! Maybe not blood-wise but that doesn't matter. I love you!" Keade's own eyes were tearing.

"Shhhh… It'll be okay." She comforted her as her hand stroked the girl's hair. "Would you like me to get us some tea? It'll make you feel better."

"Alright Gran."

**§ §Tuesday§ §**

Rin trudged to work. It had been two days since she had given Sesshomaru her number. Fortunately she didn't have to work up the courage to call him, he had called her. They had a date for dinner and a movie this Thursday night, It was still two days away but Rin was already fretting about what to wear, and on top of all this, she was sick! She had thrown up twice the night before and still felt horrible.

_I better be healthy again by Thursday!_ She thought sourly. She stepped into the doors of Naraku & Co., and made her way up to her office.

**§ §Thursday§ §**

Rin was still sick, she felt miserable: pounding headache, aching joints. It was all she could do to pull herself out of bed that morning. She had almost fallen twice on the way to work this morning and felt not only physically, but emotionally, drained. She was doing all she could to keep her head from falling onto the keyboard.

Suddenly feeling boiling hot, as if she could fry an egg on her forehead, she raised her hand to it. Cold, it was freezing cold. _But it's so hot…how can I be cold? _

One of her co-workers stuck her head in through the doorway.

"Rin? You're really pale…do you feel alright?"

"No," she whispered.

"You should go home….you really do look peakish (sp?)."

"Naraku…"

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks…" Rin stood up and walked shakily towards the door.

**§ §**

Rin unlocked her apartment and stepped in; she was dizzy, so dizzy. Barely getting the door shut behind her Rin saw dots, everywhere, in every color. She fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was certainly fun, longest chapter I've ever written! I don't really like the title, some suggestions...please? Reveiw please! 

Rin's height is based off mine, but I got the idea from a song... Doctor's say it'll be a miracle if I even hit 5'0. -.-;; Poor short people.


End file.
